What Words Could Say
by Symphony of Love
Summary: Sora and Riku have been Best friends since they entered the world now something is starting to change will they make it through it? And when Roxas meets a familiar face with a familiar touch will he fall in love? RxS AxelxRox more


**_What Words Could Say_**  
_We watched the stars fall in the dark night sky  
One by one I made a wish  
Hoping tomorrow you'd love me  
The ocean glittered and shimmered  
But all I could see was you  
The world could end  
And I'd never forget this night  
For tonight you watched me too_

Sora's hair blew as a light cold wind picked up it was fall and the leaves where changing color and snow would fall even though Sora liked summer a lot he loved the winter it brought out Rikus essence Riku was like a snow angel his beautiful shoulder length hair was a pretty pure white and his mixed aqua eyes seemed to turn a blue and a mix of green could be seen in them his skin that was tan would soften.

Sora let out a sigh that was between dreamy and wishful he got up from the park bench he had sat on for what seemed like hours Sora's thoughts ran back to Rikus eyes it made him hungry for a pop sickle those ones that had another flavor after the first layer even though it was cold outside he couldn't get enough of it after all it was hot most of the year.

Sora wrapped his white cotton soft coat around him as he walked down the side walk. Sora's hair was a soft light brown but it still defined gravity his cheeks where rosy from the cold his skin was a light soft white and his blue eyes where wide and big and if you looked him in the eyes for only a second they seemed so deep and warm his dark eye lashes only made him stand out more he was beautiful over the years he turned from cute, to handsome and then finally to a complete hottie he was lean and tall about 5'6 though Riku was still taller about 6'2 but Sora told him self it was because Riku was older.

Sora was finally on the city walk he looked around hoping to find a pop sickle stand which was kinda stupid because it was freezing out side. "Guess I'll just have to buy some" Sora said out loud to no one but himself.

"Buy what!" said a blond boy that looked like Sora.

Sora turned around to stare at his brother they where practically twins except Roxas was born a year after him he had the same bright blue eyes except they seemed a little lighter and he had blond hair but it looked equally soft his skin had more color to it but not a tan Sora was about an inch taller then him but still it made him jump for joy thinking _I'm not a midget after all! _

"Welllllll" Sora started off dragging the 'L' out Roxas looked like he was about to go insane if Sora didn't tell him soon. "I just wanted ice cream!" Sora excitedly Roxas stared at his brother as if the world ended it was freezing out side! And he wanted ice cream? A look of disappointment was on his face he also thought it was something important.

Perking up Roxas took his brother hand and started dragging him off. "Where we going?" Sora said with curiosity in his voice as he stared at the back of his brothers head. "To Starbucks!" Roxas said with joy they both loved Starbucks. Sora made a delighted noise "That sounds even better!" Sora said as he started running making Roxas run with him.

They entered the quite cafe Roxas knew what they both wanted a vanilla frappuccino with caramel and whip cream and chocolate on the top! Roxas and Sora walked up to the cashier Roxas had a huge grin on his face until he took his eyes off the menu as he looked at the person behind the counter. His expression seemed to turn blank as he stared into frost green eyes his heart seemed to to flips and his stomach felt light and odd this person was insanely beautiful to him Roxas started to feel his knees buckle.

Sora stared at his brother thinking Roxas was losing it as he gawked at the cashier deciding he should order he looked at the guy behind the counter who was staring at Roxas as well. Now Sora being cute little naive innocent Sora thought they where having a staring contest So Sora waited a few minutes hoping his brother would win but finally getting inpatient Sora opened his mouth. "Hey we'd like two large vanilla frappuccinos with whip cream and caramel and chocolate on the top please!".

Finally Roxas tore his eyes away from the flaming red head and looked down at his shoes a strawberry blush making his cheeks flush. Sora stared at the name tag on the cashier it read _Axel_ Sora recognized that name from there high school he remembered once when he was in a conversations with one of his friends that Axel had a part time job. Axel pulled out two cups and a black marker "What names should I put on them?" He asked his eyes clearly on Roxas but Sora spoke for him "Hale" Axel just nodded and wrote it down.

Sora pulled Roxas away and into a near table where they would wait for there drinks. Roxas just put his hands on his face recovering from the affects the red head put on him Sora looked at his brother seeing the light blush on his face Sora started to put the puzzle together which was Roxas thought Axel was hot! Now Sora was good and a number of things but he also had his down falls like trying to be cupid.

"Axel" Sora spoke as he looked at his brother as if he knew what he was talking about. Roxas gave his brother a confused face "What are you talking about?" he said. Sora gave a sigh as he spoke "The cashier the jock that goes to our school? Remember?" Sora said in a know it all voice. Roxas made an Ooh face as he remembered the cashier but he didn't know he went to there school just thinking about him made Roxas face heat up again Roxas once again looked away and hide his face in his hands.

Sora smiled so he was right! _Oh yeah! score one for Sora! _He thought as he began forming a plan to hook his brother up. "Hale" The cashier said, aka Axel Sora still trying to think on an empty stomach didn't hear the call. Roxas took a deep breath as he got out of his seat and walked over to Axel as Sora had pointed out his name. Blushing he said a quite "thank you" as he reached for the drinks he _accidentally_ brushed hands with Axel well on Roxas half, Roxas blushed even harder as he grabbed the drinks and rushed off to his seat ignoring the somehow familiar warmth he got when he bumped hands with Axel.

Axel watched the retreating blonde's back a possessive glint in his eyes which meant only one thing. He found something he liked and boy was it going to be his.

Sora and Roxas had sat there for about half in hour talking well at least Sora babbling on and on while Roxas watched Axel out of the corner of his eye. When in walked a familiar face that face had aqua eyes and white sliver-ish hair. Riku spotting Sora and Roxas he smiled as he made his way to them

Sora seeing Riku coming there way was quickly at a lose of words as he stared at the god like figure Riku was very well built after all he played a lot of sports. Riku was wearing a white vest and a short sleeved black shirt that was really tight on him that made his curves stand out with a pair of baggy jeans and his favorite white sneakers. "May I sit?" Riku asked in his smooth sexy voice as he watched Sora's expression which made him want to laugh Sora's mouth was in a little 'o' and it looked like he was about to fall out of his chair. Sora snapping out of his thoughts about doing _very friendly_ things to Riku "Uh-Yeah! Of course Riku!" Sora said in his cheery voice quickly starting to play cool. Riku smiled and took a seat beside Sora, Riku turned his head to say hi to Roxas but he seemed to be off in lala land staring at the cashier which Riku recognized as Axel.

Turning his attention to Sora his smile grew and least ten times wider and hundred times brighter. "Hey Sora guess what I found cleaning out my closet today" Riku said as he continued to stare at his best friend. Sora looked up and started to think which his expression changed his eyebrows scrunched together and his bottom lip stuck out into a pout "Uh-Ummmmmmm...clothes?" Sora said cutely as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Riku. Riku gave a little laugh at Soras funny but cute expression Riku used to wonder if he did it on purpose but as the years went by it seemed natural to Sora "Yeah...and a lot of other things...But I found old pictures of me and you when we where little" Riku said. Sora smiled he loved to look at pictures of anything they always held something different, and special "really can I see them!" Sora said excitedly.

"Sure but there at my house we could make a scratch book" said Riku as he looked over at Sora who seemed even more excited. "Ok great! Let me just tell Roxas where leaving" Sora said as he leaned in closer to Riku "I think he'd like to stay and drool over Axel" Sora whispered with a smile as he tapped Roxas on the shoulder and told him they where leaving.

Riku and Sora walked out of the small peaceful cafe both in there own thoughts. "Riku?" Sora said as looked up at him Riku snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at Sora. "Yes Sora?" Riku said gently as he stared into beautiful deep blue eyes.

"well...I'm cold...Could I hold you're hand?" Sora asked shyly as he looked down at his shoes as bells rang off in his head _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what are you thinking hurry take it back! _But before could say anything he felt a warm hand wrap around his slightly smaller one. Sora didn't have to looked up knowing who the warm hand belonged to Sora could feel his cheeks flush.

Riku gave a warm smile as he stared down at the blue eyed beauty "Don't worry Sora...remember when we where little I would always hold you're hand" Riku spoke with comfort in his voice and as he said those words Sora tightened his hand around his and looked up at him...and that look took Rikus breath away.

_What am I still doing here? _Roxas asked himself as he tore his eyes away from the red headed cashier. Axel watched as Roxas got up from his seat and headed for the door Axel quickly took off his green apron and walked out from behind the counter good thing his shift was over or else he'd lose his job chasing after the blond.

Roxas walked out of the cafe he started at walk down the city walk when the familiar warm hand grabbed his wrist. Roxas stopped in mid step as a foggy memory played in his head.

_It was Roxas first day of preschool so many little kids where running around. He could remember feeling frightened and scared so he hid himself in a corner. Then as if everything had disappeared he was all alone and everything was black he looked around trying to find a way out then all of a sudden he seen a light as it came closer it turned into a flame but before Roxas could run and hid again a hand presented its self in front of him Roxas slowly reached his hand out and took it...and it was amazingly warm. Everything seemed to go back to the school house where the little kids where running around and yelling but he didn't mind his savor was still there Roxas looked up at the face of the owner of the hand. He had red flaming hair and frost green eyes._

Roxas snapped out of his flashback as Axel spun him around. Roxas blushed and looked down seemed to be a habit of his Axel smirked at him as lifted Roxas face with his other hand. "Hey I'm Axel been dieing to meet you got it memorized?" Axel said in a strong and smooth voice. And Roxas was sure he had a crush.

Somewhere in Rikus bedroom Sora and him ended up in a very odd situation. Sora was sprawled on the floor and Riku was on top of him Sora tried to remember how they got into this situation but having Riku on top of him with there bodies pressing together and Rikus eyes Stare at him it was all just too much.

Riku stared down at Sora who looked so...yummy Sora was blushing a cherry pink, and his lips where full and pink just waiting to be kissed. Riku started to get hot Sora looked so...he looked like a sex kitten to him! Before Riku could do anything he could feel himself getting hard. Riku quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom.

_Am...am I getting feelings for Sora! _Riku thought with panic. Sora stood up half recovering from what had happened he walked over to the door and knocked softly hoping Riku wasn't mad at him "Riku are...are you alright?" Sora asked with worry in his voice. Riku stiffened as he replied quickly "Yeah I just need a minute!" hearing an Ok from Sora he wondered back to his thoughts.

_If...If I am getting feelings for him...wont that change everything! _Riku started to panic again _and If my feelings start to develop more and I told Sora...would he hate me! _At that thought the thought of losing Sora and having his feelings rejected he pushed the it away.

Riku walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked over to Sora who was sitting on his bed. Sora looked down at his lap thinking Riku would tell him to leave and get out. Riku stood in front of Sora now he looked at Sora and with out words he knew Sora felt scared so he sat down by him and took Soras hands in his. And with out words Sora knew Riku didn't hate him.

* * *

So please to me what you think of it ok! You're REVEIWS are the most important to me! and I hope you know that the thoughts are in ITALIC! I think I could of done better and I just my re-do. Tried to make it romatic but it kinda got goofy.  



End file.
